


孕【R】

by tastefunny



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefunny/pseuds/tastefunny
Summary: 高泥
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 12





	孕【R】

怀孕第六个月，肖战站在卧室的立身镜前仔细打量自己。  
他的身体已经很笨重了，肚子都显在了前面，从后面看腰还是很细，屁股翘着充满孕育生命的丰韵，他忍不住低下头摸着肚子，小声和孩子说话。

王一博进了卧室就看到这样的场景，他放下手里的汤碗，从后面抱住肖战，覆上肖战温暖的手。自从肖战怀孕他们就没有做过爱，王一博担心伤到孩子，憋大了也只是让肖战用嘴帮他弄出来。更急的其实是肖战，禁欲的这些天让他遭了罪，孕早期涨奶的时候他每天又胀又痛，要王一博帮他按摩，可是王一博每次揉得他七荤八素意乱情迷了，就匆匆离开说我去冲个澡。肖战想到这就有点委屈，红着脸低下头看自己挺起的腹部.

王一博从后面亲着肖战，偶尔用力吸，脖颈上留下暧昧的红痕，手探进白色真丝睡衣的下摆。怀孕的体温比平时还高，王一博的手有点凉，激得他打了个哆嗦，他转过头去迎合王一博的吻，舌尖一点点探进对方的嘴巴，渴望的吸吮着对方的津液。胸部被王一博的大手包裹住，用力揉搓着，挺立的嫣红乳尖被打着圈揉搓，肖战忍不住叫出声。

孕期的身体格外敏感，王一博的手带着电游走，没用多久肖战就变成一滩酥软的春水，软软的贴着王一博。他的乳房因为怀孕而饱胀着，在王一博手里被肆意凌虐，尖端甚至泌出了白色的奶水。肖战自己也吃了一惊，被巨大的愉悦和羞耻感包围，呜咽一声就抱住王一博不让他动，王一博笑着亲亲老婆因为害羞而泛着红色的鼻尖儿，低下头含住肖战一侧，用力吸吮啃咬起来。

两个人纠缠到床边已是干柴烈火一触即发，他坐在床尾，王一博弯下腰亲他，顺手捞到一个枕头垫在肖战身后，肖战就半躺在床上，两条长腿垂在床边，微微张开一个角度，他浑身都软，只有肚子高高耸起。王一博手摸到肖战小穴，里面早就湿得一塌糊涂，晶亮的液体充盈着小口，好像一汪夜色中的池塘。王一博哼了一声，弯腰捞起肖战两条长腿放在身体两侧，伸手给自己撸了几下，硬挺的性器就直直刺进去。

下身的空虚被瞬间填满，肖战舒服地扭着身子，许久未被疼爱的小穴忽然迎来这样的巨大，迫不及待一缩一缩地吸吮着王一博的阴茎。王一博倒吸一口冷气，没心思磨蹭，掐紧了肖战细瘦的脚腕，一进一出地大力冲撞起来。

“啊......啊一博....”

肖战身体上下晃着，声音也随着王一博的动作晃着，像浮沉于海上的落叶。滑腻的花液流出来，濡湿了王一博下体的耻毛，每一下都刺着肖战私密处细软的嫩肉，弄得他又痒又痛。他闭着眼睛咬紧嘴巴，不让自己的叫得太过放浪，但那压抑着的声音更加刺激耳膜，引得王一博红着眼更加用力地抽插。

交合处温度高的吓人，肖战甚至有要烧着了的错觉。王一博操了一阵后俯下身亲他鼓鼓的肚子，大手伸上去圈住肖战鼓胀的乳房，像给动物挤奶那样捏着，奶水又自觉地流出来，流在王一博手上，他色情地放自己嘴里舔了舔，望着肖战潮红的脸说好香。  
他把肖战一条腿扛到肩上，手摸了点肖战前穴溢出的体液，伸进肖战后面更加紧致的穴口，

肖战一手给自己揉着另一边乳房，淡淡的白色奶水流出来也不管，另一手环住王一博的腰，示意他换个姿势

“战哥要在上面吗？”王一博覆上他放在胸上的小手，又揉又按，指导着肖战。

肖战眼睛红红的，很委屈的样子，伸长了双臂要他抱，王一博就把手从肖战腋下圈过去，对方后背全都是汗，热得吓人。他慢慢把肖战柔软的身体翻个个儿，自己躺在床上，扶着肖战骑坐在他身上。

肖战挺着个肚子，身体比平时要重得多，有点不好意思地看着他，王一博挺胯往上顶他，又倏然落下。肖战身体的全部重量压下去，这一下就进得极深。龟头直接刺到肉穴内部最敏感的那一点，肖战呃啊地叫出声，手慌乱抓着王一博的胳膊，才堪堪稳住。王一博赶紧扶住他，肖战牵住他的手，吸吸鼻子，忍住那股磨人的绞痛酸麻，利用腿上的劲儿，自己上上下下的动起来。

王一博性器直直挺立着，肖战身体不受任何牵制地往下坠，每一下都捅在很深的地方，他忍不住抬高声音叫起来，囊袋拍打在他雪白的后臀上，发出响亮的啪啪声。

“呃啊....好长...一博.....太长了..”

肖战叫的勤快，可是扛不住孕期身体重，动了几下就没劲了，于是换了个姿势，把自己身体向后仰，胳膊向后撑着，锁骨的凹陷更加明显，形成一道优美的弧度。两人交合处在王一博视线里暴露得更加彻底，每次抽出时都带出一点肖战的嫩肉，绕着王一博的阴茎一圈，好像一张贪婪的嘴在用力吸吮。他晃动着臀部，前后磨着，要让王一博在他身体内部蹭个遍，胸前两团白软随着他的动作上上下下，一窝雪白的兔争先恐后。

王一博被他蹭得舒服的要命，闭着眼往后仰了仰，就咬牙伸手止住肖战的动作，扶着对方腰身把自己抽出来。

他示意肖战转过身去，肖战不明所以但还是听话的跪在床上，肚子的重量坠着他腰部快要贴到床单上，这使他后臀格外上翘，也毫不在意红肿的穴一张一张流出透明液体的样子都被身后人一览无遗。

王一博掐了一把他圆润的屁股，没用多大力，肖战刚要张嘴抱怨，就感觉到王一博的性器插入自己两腿之间的缝隙。大手放在自己两腿外侧用力向中间挤着，硕大的龟头吐着晶亮的液体在他腿缝间抽插。

这个姿势很难找到平衡点，王一博每次冲撞都让他摇欲坠，他轻轻哼哼起来，王一博抽插数次，终于也低吼着射了出来，浓稠精液一股股喷在肖战鼓起的肚子上，很快就凉了下来。

他乖乖等着王一博射完，两个人俱是无言。王一博把性器从肖战腿间拔出，帮他护着肚子，找个安稳姿势躺下。

肖战累了，眼睛都睁不太开，却还是迷蒙着水汪汪的看着他，王一博伸长了手臂抽几张纸给肖战清理下体的狼藉，他白软的乳房上还有王一博留下的红红的指印，王一博忍不住又亲了上去，反复用舌尖挑逗着挺立敏感的小豆豆，肖战伸手摸小老公的头，等一下呀.......

王一博吸了几下突然停了，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在肖战胸前，年轻人闷闷的声音传出来：

“等孩子生出来，我要在摩托车上干你。”


End file.
